


Hands On Academics

by IspeakfortheQueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Post-Series, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Useless Lesbians, college shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IspeakfortheQueen/pseuds/IspeakfortheQueen
Summary: Bismuth and Pearl talk shop after class ~ or ~ Cherry Quartz has a stressful afternoon
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Hands On Academics

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I woke up this morning, I thought "I should write a fic about Pearl inappropriately flirting with Bismuth in the classroom setting" and now it's 2:30 am and all I have to show for it is this mostly tame and fluffy story about two old gays appreciating each other.

Another school day at Little Homeschool had ended and the door to the Forge shut neatly behind the last student. Bismuth started to put away some supplies the students had neglected to clean up but she still couldn't help from grinning.

“Man that was a great session! I really think they got it! And did you see Nephrite? I think she finally got the hang of the welding process! I can’t wait to see what she makes for her final project.”

“I noticed too,” said Pearl, who was stacking stools onto the work benches, “You should mention it in her evaluation, it really was a tremendous moment of progress for her.”

“Oh, good idea,” Bismuth went over to her “office”. Bismuth's "office" consisted of a slightly less tool covered desk against the wall on the far side of the Forge. She pulled out a yellow legal pad and scribbled down the note with a spare drafting pencil. Bismuth sighed and looked up at the calendar on the wall above the desk. Pearl’s neater hand writing had filled the little boxes of days with appointments and deadlines.

“Man, it’s almost the end of the term already? I feel like we just started.”

“The semester really flies by after mid-terms, doesn’t it?” hummed Pearl. She had been sweeping but paused to pick up a spiral bound notebook left on the floor.

“Oh dear,” she frowned, “It seems Cherry Quartz forgot her sketchbook here.”

“Her meep-morp book? Aw man she’ll be needing it for Lapis’ class.”

“No worries,” chimed Pearl, stowing the book into her gem, “I’ll drop it off to her at Funland tonight. I know she has a shift at the arcade in the evenings.”

“You’re such a good TA Pearl,” laughed Bismuth, “Have I told you how amazing it is to work with you all the time now?”

“Yes,” Pearl preened as she finished up the sweeping. She set the broom against the new anvil, “But you can say it again.” 

Bismuth let out another hearty laugh. “Okay I will,” she turned around to scoop Pearl up in her arms. “I love having you as my TA!”

Pearl giggled and then gave a smug grin. She pressed her body into Bismuth’s and toyed with the strap of her overalls, “Does this mean I’ll get a good end of year evaluation report, Professor?”

“Of course,” said Bismuth, her voice going soft. She sat the two of them down on the surface of the anvil so that Pearl was being held carefully, but not tightly, in her lap. Bismuth's face was flushed but she her voice kept steady and she spoke earnestly and honestly, “I really mean it. And I hope you know I value our relationship even outside of our jobs at Little Homeschool. All our time together, back in the old days, during the war, the last few years here at Beach City, it means everything to me, not just what goes on our official paperwork. I want you to know that.”

“Oh, Bismuth,” Pearl had teared up and needed to blow her nose on the inside of her own apron. “That means so much.” Pearl swiped her wrist across her eyes. “But I suppose what I said just now needs more context. Humans have a taboo about engaging in intimate relationships with their academic instructors.” Bismuth looked at her puzzled before Pearl said quite plainly, “I was trying to be flirtatious with you.”

“Oh,” said Bismuth, “ _Oh!_ Heh, heh, I see what you were getting at now. Did you want me to play along then?”

Pearl gave a little lop sided smile that told Bismuth that she did, even if she was feeling rather emotional at the moment.

“So uh,” said Bismuth in a quieter voice, pulling Pearl closer, “Are you looking for a little extra credit?”

Pearl buried her face in Bismuth’s chest and let out a peal of laughter. 

\- -

“Oh no where is it!” 

Cherry Quartz was now tearing through her dorm room, pulling out desk drawers, raiding the book shelf, and even looking under her mattress. She had checked her backpack three times, looked in her gym bag, checked all her pockets, her gem, and her backpack once more just in case. She had even gone to the meep-morp studio after hours to see if her morp-book was lying around somewhere.

“I’m so glad Professor Lapis wasn’t there, she’s gonna be so mad when she finds out I lost it! It’s like most of my final eval.”

“Calm down Cherry,” said the Aquamarine she was rooming with. “You need to go about this rationally. Do you remember taking it with you out of the room this morning?”

“Yes.”

“And did you have it when you came back?”

“No.”

“So there’s no need to be wreaking havoc here. Especially since I just vacuumed. Where did you go today? Let’s retrace your steps.”

“I went to the gym. Then I went to Professor Lapis’ class, I had it there, and then I went to- Oh! I know where it is!”

Cherry ran to the Forge. The timing was perfect. She’d be able to grab her morp-book and then catch the shuttle to the boardwalk so she could get to her shift at the Arcade on time. She just hoped Professor Bismuth was in.

“Hey Professor B. I think I left my- Aw jeez!”

Professor Bismuth was in, but distressingly entangled with the Pearl who was the TA. Cherry was just glad she had only walked in on them kissing.

“Oh! Good!," the Pearl pulled away from Bismuth and summoned something from her gem. "You forgot this!" She tossed the object in the direction of the doorway and Cherry caught it. Upon seeing what it was, Cherry felt a wave of relief wash over her. She didn’t look back in the Forge, just shouted a hurried “ThankssomuchseeyouThursday!” and ran to catch her shuttle.

“What did I say!” laughed Bismuth, “You’re amazing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes I did go to hippie college


End file.
